Whispers & Lies Told
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Twenty one years went by without them seeing each other... but when they find each other again, something in Amanda's mind tells her that it won't be a happy reunion with her childhood friend. (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)


_**October 19th 1996…**_

_"Hiro, put that out, the poor thing's scratching!" Yukie Sr responded, Hiro turning to his mother in law and putting the cigar out._

"_Aren't you supposed to be six feet under now?" Hiro asked._

_"Behave, boy." Yukie Sr warned before she picked Amanda up and took her outside as she scratched at her arms._

_"How did kind hearted Auntie Sumire find him?" Amanda questioned as Yukie Sr lightly rubbed her back._

"_I don't know, young one. I wish she could leave him one day, before I die." Yukie Sr responded, pushing up her circle eyeglasses._

_She quickly returned with some of an aloe plant and cut it open, lightly rubbing it on the red and itchy parts of Amanda's skin._

"_There, there… it will be alright, little one. I certainly don't want you to go home, scratching up a storm." Yukie Sr responded._

_"Daddy and Mommy would be upset." Amanda replied as the cool autumn air blew past them. "Such a nice day." She responded._

_"Yes it is." Yukie Sr replied as Carol reached them. "Hey Carol. Sorry about my son in law's disgusting habits aggravating your kiddo's allergy." She responded, Carol crouching down._

_"It's not your fault but I think your daughter needs to talk to him about how he behaves around other kids." Carol replied._

_"And around his own children." Amanda responded._

_"Did you see little Yukie with bruises again?" Yukie Sr asked._

_"Yes, ma'am." Amanda replied._

"_I might have to convince Sumire of leaving him, if this keeps up. So far, it's insults after insults with me." Yukie Sr responded._

_The two hugged and Carol took Amanda home._

_"She's a nice lady." Amanda replied, Carol smiling in agreement._

"_She is, sweetheart. I wish that she and her family can get away from that mean man just for once." Carol responded._

_Amanda nodded as she looked at the Halloween decorations that the neighbors had set up._

_She smiled, feeling more relaxed._

_But little did she know that would be the last time she saw any of the Shirabuki family or their extended family members for a long time…_

**Present time**_**, October 16th 2017…**_

A small teenager with caramel brown hair and a shirt with a _Balor Club _logo ran at Amanda and yanked her off the turnbuckle, swinging at her but Amanda blocked the blow with her arms… and the girl yowled in pain, cradling her right hand to her body as Finn pulled Amanda behind him.

"Back off of her! Get back on the other side of the barricade!" Finn yelled.

"You bitch, you ruined my family's life!" The girl yelled, Amanda completely confused.

"Kid, I don't even know you or your family! Get the hell out of here!" Amanda shouted as Finn shielded her, security having restrained the girl.

"You deserve better than that fucking harpy, Finn!" The girl yelled as her arms were zip tied behind her back after she was disarmed and security had retrieved a box cutter.

In their locker room, Finn kept Amanda close to him by holding her… and Amanda had her arms around him even as Kurt reached them.

"Police arrested her, ID card identified her as Chihiro Shirabuki." Kurt explained, Amanda going wide eyed.

"You're sure about her last name?" Amanda questioned as she and Finn let go, Finn's right hand remaining on her back.

"Didn't you have two childhood friends with that last name, Darlin'?" Finn responded.

"I did. Yukie and Hiroki… I lost touch with them when I was 6, well before the little girl who just ran into the ring to try to attack me was born." Amanda explained, showing Finn and Kurt a picture of herself and the two siblings.

"And there was no explanation for them just leaving?" Kurt asked.

"It was never confirmed, I don't know if police were corrupt or just didn't care but… Yukie and Hiroki's grandmother passed away one night under suspicious circumstances. She was 76 but she had no signs of ill health and had a son in law who was violent, I think Hiro murdered her because she had called the police and reported the abuse that was going on." Amanda responded, brushing her tears away. "Little Yukie always had bruises on her and was sent to school without food or money to buy any, I shared my food with her because I couldn't stand to see her so frail looking." She replied as Finn held her.

"We'll find out the truth, Love, I promise." Finn whispered, kissing Amanda's forehead.

Yukie looked around for Chihiro in an infuriated manner, having gone to the concession stand to go get a soda and returned only to find her little sister gone.

"Where the hell are you, you little terror?!" Yukie muttered before a security guard who was in his 30s and had short blonde hair and green eyes approached her.

"Miss Shirabuki?" He asked.

"Yoshihiro… have you seen my half sister? She's about 16, long caramel brown hair, wearing skinny jeans and a _Balor Club _shirt." Yukie responded.

"Your sister was hauled off by the police, she tried to attack one of the wrestlers earlier." He explained, startling Yukie.

"There must be some mistake, Chihiro couldn't have tried to attack anyone." Yukie replied.

"The people who were nearby told us a different story, the woman who your sister was after had to protect herself and the woman's boyfriend got involved to prevent the altercation from escalating. Your sister had accused the woman of ruining your family's life." He explained.

"Where is this woman?" Yukie questioned before she was led to the _Demon Lovers _locker room and the guard knocked on the door.

"Eric, is that you?" Kurt asked.

"It is, Mr. Angle. I've got the attacker's sister here, saying she wants to talk to Mandy." Eric explained.

Kurt cautiously opened the door… and both Amanda and Yukie went wide eyed.

"This must be a mistake." Yukie responded in denial.

"It's not, Miss. Your sister ran right at my girlfriend and had a weapon with her." Finn replied.

"Well obviously, your bitch girlfriend would've been better off dead!" Yukie retorted.

"What the hell happened over 21 years to make you hate me so damn much?!" Amanda responded.

"You called the police and it got my grandmother killed! Her death is your fault!" Yukie yelled.

"The only one to blame for her death is your murderous cold hearted father! I hope he's rotting in hell!" Amanda shouted.

Yukie stormed off, muttering in Japanese and Finn cradled Amanda's face in his hands.

"She'll calm down in her own time, Love. Once the officers tell her the truth, she'll calm down." Finn responded before they kissed.

Amanda truly hoped so.


End file.
